Checkmate
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Rika's the infamous Ice Queen at an all girls school. Ryo is the famous charming King at an all boys school. They both meet at one of their mutual friend's party. He fell for her. She told him to bugger off. Will he be able to charm the Queen or fail?
1. Ice Queen

A Ryuki Fanfiction

Checkmate

Chapter One: Ice Queen

**Summary: **AU. A modernized Romeo and Juliet. Rika's the infamous Ice Queen at an all girls school. Ryo is the famous charming King at an all boys school. They both meet at one of their mutual friend's party. He fell for her. She told him to bugger off. Will he be able to charm the Queen or fail?

**~oOo~**

A girl no older than seventeen walked down the streets with a light gray jacket and skirt. Her fiery hair of orange and gold was tied into a pony tail that dipped down and the tips of her hair brushed up against her shoulders. She bared her teeth and glared at most of the gawking guys she walked past.

_Pitiful_. She thought.

"Rika!"

The girl turned around and saw a bubbly brunette with a small bundle of hair tied up on top of her hair. She too was wearing the same uniform as Rika.

"Hey Jeri," she replied.

"Hi!"

The two girls began walking and talking – well Jeri did most of the talking.

"How was your weekend?" Jeri asked, her voice still happy as ever.

Rika shrugged, "well, asides from my mom booking every single photo shoot she can find, it was alright."

"Photo shoot? Oh! So you actually decided to become a model like your mom?"

Rika snorted, "ha! No way. I'm only doing this for the money and to make my mom happy. Even if I _didn't _become a full time model or a model at all, it beats working in a stuffy place at a fast food restaurant right?"

Jeri giggled, "so true!"

**~oOo~**

Rika and Jeri arrived at their prestigious private school for girls. They walked past the school gates and was greeted by the chattering of girls having their own conversation in different direction. Most of the girls greeted both Rika and Jeri while others just ignored their presence.

"To think, you're a part-time model and even got onto the front cover on most magazines and only a quarter of the girls at this school will actually greet you in the morning?" Jeri complained silently.

"Leave it," said Rika.

"But-"

"Come on Jeri. It really doesn't matter what they think. I mean, remember how I started working in my second year of high school? Almost every single one of the girls in our grade came at me. You're lucky they don't continue bothering us anymore or they'd have to meet my fists."

Jeri laughed uneasily, "n-now now Rika. There's no need for violence. You got suspended for a week after you beat up those girls. I was so lonely for that entire week!"

"Yeah, which is why if any one of them bother us, I'll beat them up again."

Jeri shook her head and smiled, "wow. I guess you'll never lose that 'Ice Queen' title of yours, huh?"

Rika turned her head over at the brunette and smirked, "nope. Now come on, I need to go to the caf to buy something to drink-" she took a moment to yawn before continuing her sentence, "I'm tired as hell."

"Ha ha, alright your majesty."

"Jeri!" she groaned.

Jeri shrugged and winked at her friend, "hee hee, sorry! It was too good of a moment!"

**~oOo~**

During class, Rika zoned out the teacher blabbing about history and looked out the window. She saw that Jeri's class was running laps on the field. She grumbled and then went back to looking straight at the board, pretending to listen. Her head rested in the palm of her hand. Her elbow was propped up on the desk. Rika's amethyst coloured eyes grew a little gray.

"_You promised me you'd stay for the sunset_..." she said quietly to herself.

The bell rang and she mentally cheered. The class got up and bowed to the teacher. Lunch started and she met Jeri at the side of the school at the top of the dastardly steep hill.

"Hey Rika."

The ginger turned around and saw her friend coming towards her. She tucked her skirt from behind and sat down on the grassy land. Jeri took out a yellow fabric wrapped bento box.

"Did you forget your lunch again or something?" she asked her.

"Hm? Oh no. I have my lunch right here. Grandma made it for me." Rika took out her lunch box and opened the lid, revealing two finely cut triangle shaped sandwiches and grapes next to them.

"Wow! That looks so much tastier than mine!" she complained. Jeri had already took the lid off of her bento and showed the contents in the box.

"What are you talking about? That looks good," said Rika.

Jeri rolled her eyes, "yeah if you like eating leftovers twice in a row."

Rika winced, "okay. Never mind then. Want to share? It's better then nothing."

"Wow, since when were you so compassionate?" Jeri asked, taking the other half of the sandwich and biting into it.

"Hey! I'm always – okay maybe not. But I can try, can't I?" Rika joked.

"Oh yeah! Are you going to Henry's birthday party?" asked Jeri.

Rika took a moment to digest half of her sandwich in her mouth before replying the cheerful brunette, "yeah. I mean, he is my best guy friend. Though the thought that he invited most of his friends at that school sickens me even more."

"Why?"

"Um, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm mostly on the front cover of magazines since two years ago. I'm betting most of the guys he's invited are going to gawk at me like I'm a piece of meat. If Henry wasn't my friend, I would punch them all and dig their graves," she seethed.

"R-Rika, don't be like that. I'm going to the party so I'll be there with you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess...but if I see even ONE guy look at me like they want to get into my pants, I'm going to drown them," she threaten.

Jeri only rolled her eyes and laughed before she convinced her menacing friend to eat her lunch.

**~oOo~**

Later during her free block, she decided to text Henry – knowing that he too had a freebie.

**Hey**

**From: Rika  
>1:05PM<strong>

She busied herself with school work as she waited for his reply. Her phone immediately buzzed quietly on her lap and she put her pencil down to check her message.

**Hey yourself. What's up?**

**From: Henry**

**1:07PM**

She gave a chortle and rolled her eyes. Her fingers began tapping around on the keypad of her phone.

**Nothing much. Bored. Anyways. Jeri and I are going to your party. You better make sure your friends don't eye me like some candy. I will personally beat the crap out of them.**

**From: Rika**

**1:08PM**

The reply came a bit faster and she read the message.

**I did warn my friends that you aren't to be taken too lightly. I think they think I was joking tho...**

**From: Henry**

**1:08PM**

_Ha! _She thought bitterly.

**Well, tell this to them:**

"**If you dare stare at me in any sort of way, I will make sure you won't be able to have children."**

**From: Rika**

**1:10PM**

The texts went back and forth with Henry trying to calm Rika down and Rika not doing as told.

**I'm not going to be the entertainment at your party Henry! And I thought I told you I'm not getting my pictures taken!**

**From: Rika**

**1:28PM**

She waited for his reply which was a while. During the time span she walked out off the library and to the cafeteria to buy something to heal her thirst. Her phone vibrated in her skirt pocket. She took her dark blue phone out and saw the text.

**I know I know! I just told my friends to not gawk at you. I even showed them your threat text...**

**From: Henry**

**1:34PM**

**Good**

**From: Rika**

**1:35PM**

**I have to get going now. My friends are bugging me. Ttyl**

**From: Henry**

**1:37PM**

**Alright, bye**

**From: Rika**

**1:37PM**

The text conversation ended with that. Rika paid the cashier the money for the water bottle and left the cafeteria. She looked down the halls and saw not that many girls loitering around. She sighed and walked towards the stairs to get to her locker.

_'Eighteen more minutes...what am I going to do with so much time to spare?' _She thought to herself.

The red head rubbed her eyes and blinked when she saw a picture of her with bold words written across the bottom saying: _Rika Nonaka Fan Club! Room Forty-Nine_.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" she yelled. She ripped the paper off o the bulletin board. Her eyes searched for the nearest trash can and forcibly threw crumpled the flier and threw it away. She marched up the stairs, ignoring the image of the flier that she saw a few seconds ago.

"Who the hell in the right mind would make a fan club and post pictures like that up at school? God! Crazy private school girls!" she complained to no one in particular. Her foot steps were loud and distracting to those who were still in class. She didn't care if she got in trouble. She was tired of being center of attention.

Rika obnoxiously walked to her locker and spun the dial on the lock. The door swung open and she shoved her textbooks in there along with her bag. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Rika glared at some of the younger grades who were staring at her. They stiffen up and scurried away down the hall.

"I hate my life," she muttered.

**~oOo~**

Rika was the only one walking back to the train station since Jeri had to stay after school for a meeting.

The ginger was listening to a catchy song that she stumbled upon last night: _Check Yes Juliet – We the Kings_.

Her foot tapped lightly and her head bobbed to the tune of the music.

"Run baby run – don't ever look back – they'll tear us apart – if you give them the chance..." she sang quietly. She looked up at the blinking screen and saw that her stop was here. Rika got up and walked out of the train.

As she walked down the streets, she got a text.

**Rika! I'm so bored!**

**From: Jeri**

**3:35PM**

Rika chuckled at how childish her friend is.

**Then pay attention until four**

**From: Rika**

**3:35PM**

**No!**

**From: Jeri**

**3:35PM**

Rika rolled her eyes and ignored the text. Jeri may kill her later tonight at Henry's birthday party, but it was better then getting her in trouble – again.

The part-time model used her white scarf to cover the lower half of her face as she walked into a bakery. She needed to buy some snacks.

Rika browsed around until she found some delicious looking breads and brought them to the counter.

"Hello dear, that will be ten dollars," said the lady. Rika rummaged through her bag and got out her wallet. She took out a twenty dollar bill and got ten back. Rika smiled and bid the lady good-bye. She saw the boy in a white smock putting up fresh bread.

_He looks familiar._ Rika shrugged the thought away and just walked out of the store.

She noticed some by standers staring at her. She ignored it and continued walking. She hated how she became a bit famous just because her face was on billboards and magazines. Even promotional posters in stores.

"Hey! It's Rika Nonaka!"

The said girl swiftly turned her head around and saw a bunch of people. Girls and guys together. The girls were squealing with joy and the guys were eying her dangerously.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. Rika took speed and tried as quickly to lose them in the crowd, which she did hopefully.

Her shoes clacked against the pavement. The traffic light turned red and the walking figure up on a screen blinked. Rika had to slip through around people to get as far away from those crazy people.

She made a sharp turn and leaned against the wall, panting and heaving. The back of her hand was raised up and dragged across her forehead.

"Geez, I really need to take a break or wear a disguise..." she said to herself. Her phone vibrated and she went and look at her new message.

**Rika. Don't forget it's going to be a like a high school dance so dress your best!**

**From: Henry**

**4:10PM**

Rika groaned and dipped her head back to lightly hit the wall.

**~oOo~**

She was finally at home and saw the most horrifying thing lying on her bed. Her bag straps slipped off of her shoulders and her entire school bag fell onto the floor. Rika stood there with shock and disgust.

"MOM!" she shouted.

A woman with long wavy blonde hair quickly rushed to her daughters room with panic, "why? What's wrong? Rika, are you alright?" the mothers hands were on Rika's shoulder and she was lightly shaking the red head.

"I'm-I'm fine mom. Just...what is that...that _thing _on my bed?" she asked, pointing at the ruffled object.

The mother looked at it and back at her daughter, "why. That's your dress for Henry's birthday party tonight!"

Rika gaped at her in disbelief and looked at the pink and white dress. She regained her composure and crossed her arms, "I don't do pink, mom." she said stiffly.

"Oh! Come _on _Rika! It's Henry's birthday party – a prom like dance nonetheless! You should at least pretty yourself up! You are a model-"

"Correction. A _part-time _model. And even if it is Henry's party, I'm not going to wear a-a pink frilly dress with white whatchamacallit."

"Rika," her mother sighed.

"_Mom_," she mocked.

"Please? I'm sure plenty of people are going to expect the daughter of Rumiko Nonaka in a dress and is all prettied up! A model of any sorts dress their best at parties!"

"Well, it's going to be like a high school party so you're going to dress up in a dress. You'll never know, you may end up finding a guy there too!"

"Mom!"

Rumiko left her daughter and giggled out the door. Rika grabbed her note book and repeatedly whacked herself with it.

**~oOo~**

It was two hour before the party and Jeri was over at Rika's place. Rumiko had her make up assistant come over to give the girls a make-over. Jeri was ecstatic whereas Rika was grumbling.

"What are you going to wear Rika?" asked Jeri.

"A dress."

"Wow, you're actually willing to wear a dress?"

"No. It's a pink frilly dress."

Jeri's eyes looked over at Rika's reflection in the mirror and just gave a slight cough, "I-I'm sure it'll be alright. I'm going to wear a yellow strapless dress. You can see it if you want."

"I'm good," Rika rejected politely. Jeri nodded. The make up artist moved back and smiled. Jeri had on brown eyeshadow and the softest pink lips. The brunette's hair was tied up into a high bun, but just a few strands of hair remain down and next to her soft baby face.

"Wow! You look amazing," said Rika. Jeri looked closely at herself in the mirror and eyed her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Nonaka's make up artist!" said Jeri as she faced the woman.

"No problem," the woman replied. She turned to Rika and raised her brows.

"What? Ohh no. I'm not sitting in that chair."

"Your mom wants me to do your make up and hair."

"Come on Rika, it's a party! You should just let her cake on the make up on you. It won't be _that _bad. You're a model so you should know about it too," Jeri said, trying to convince her friend.

"Yeah, and the more reason why I shouldn't."

"Rika!" Jeri dragged her name.

"What?"

"Come on! You're not going get any guys to fall for you if you don't make yourself look nice at a birthday party you know."

Jeri continued pouting and staring at Rika before the fiery red head gave in. Jeri clapped her hands and shoved her into the chair and watched as the artist do her hair.

An hour later and Rika looked different. She had on a plum coloured eye shadow and pink lips. Her eyes looked bold and knowing unlike Jeri's. Her face in contrast to Jeri's was slightly sharper. Rika's red tresses were in a loose side braid that fell in front of her shoulders.

Both of them were already wearing their dresses and ready to leave. Herny was going to pick them up in a limo and he invited his two other best friends to join the ride.

"Hey, Rika, what do you think Henry's friends are going to be like?" asked Jeri.

Rika shrugged, "well, if any of them read or takes a glance at some magazines, they'll most definitely annoy me to death. With what the whole wanting an autograph and bragging about how they know me..."

"Wow, you sure don't like guys..."

"Never said I don't like guys. I just simply stated the obvious in some guys."

Silence fell upon the two girls as they waited for their ride. Only thirty minutes into the silence and they were busying themselves. Jeri was watching some television and Rika was reading a book – or really one of her grandmothers book.

A knock on the door echoed throughout the entire main floor of the house. Rika and Jeri looked out and back at each other. The television was turned off quickly and the book was placed on the coffee tablee. The girls got up and told Rika's mom and grandmother that they're leaving. Rika opened the door and there stood in a fancy white dress shirt that wasn't completely buttoned and messy blue hair and tan skin was their friend.

"About time," Rika said rudely.

"W-what she means is, 'hi'," Jeri said, putting a hand on Rika's shoulder.

Henry laughed, "good to see you too Rika, Jeri. You both look really great." He took a proper glance at the two girls.

Rika wore a spaghetti strapped pink dress with white accents. A thin white lace traced the brim of the top and the bottom of the dress. A darker shade of pink wrapped around her waist. Rika wore a pair of pink heels that her mom managed to "persuade" her to wear.

Jeri on the other hand wore a simple strapless yellow dress that came just below her knees. She wore jade green flats.

"Yeah yeah, stop eying would ya? Can we go into your so called limo and get to the party or what?" Rika asked impatiently.

Henry laughed, "alright, alright." He moved to the side and said, "ladies first."

Rika gave a snort and Jeri thanked him. The three walked down the steps of Rika's house and they headed to the limousine.

Henry opened the door for them and they got in.

"Aren't you getting in?" asked Rika. Henry shook his head.

"I'm sitting in a different place with my siblings. You should at least be friendly with the guys in there." with that said, Henry shut the door leaving Rika confused and dumbfounded.

She sat down next to Jeri and was very clear at the surrounding. Two girls and two guys. One of which she found oddly familiar. Something then clicked in her mind. Rika's eyes widen and turned away.

"So, what school do you go to Jeri?" asked the familiar boy.

"I go R.L. Private School for girls. What about you Takato?"

_So that's the name, Takato...I knew he seemed familiar._ Rika thought.

"I go to St. Calum – i-it's a private school for boys..." he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Jeri giggled.

"Aren't you Rika Nonaka?"

At the mention of her name, Rika's head shot up and her violet eyes met a dark navy blue colour. She snarled and rolled her eyes, "what's it to you?"

The boy in front of her smirked and raised his hands in defense, "nothing, nothing!" he said quickly, "it's just that I never believed that Henry's childhood friend would be a model such as yourself."

Rika scowled, "yeah? Why should it matter hm?" Her patience with this guy was wearing thin, and it hasn't even been a full five minutes yet.

"My name's Ryo Akiyama."

"Great," she said sarcastically. Her arms folded in front of her as she looked to the side, trying to avoid looking at the guy named Ryo.

"A feisty aren't we Wildcat?" he laughed.

Rika's head slowly turned towards Ryo. Her eyes narrowed at him and her soft violet eyes turned a bit darker, "don't call me that."

The conversation ended but she could still feel his eyes staring intently at her. The only thing she could do was stay in that position until they arrived and not pay attention to Ryo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: ...I really need to stop procrastinating...I had this story title on the list of fanfics to be written, but I just couldn't think of anything good, but thanks to my friends, a modernized Romeo and Juliet...**

**I know things are a bit rushed, I tried to find some way to make it more blend in, but the Summer heat it getting to me...**

**-TakashiRika-**


	2. King

A Ryuki Fanfiction

Checkmate

Chapter Two: King

**Summary: **AU. A modernized Romeo and Juliet. Rika's the infamous Ice Queen at an all girls school. Ryo is the famous charming King at an all boys school. They both meet at one of their mutual friend's party. He fell for her. She told him to bugger off. Will he be able to charm the Queen or fail?

**~oOo~**

**Previously in Chapter One:**

"_A little feisty aren't we Wildcat?" he laughed._

_Rika's head slowly turned towards Ryo. Her eyes narrowed at him and her soft violet eyes turned a bit darker, "don't call me that."_

_The conversation ended but she could still feel his eyes staring intently at her. The only thing she could do was stay in that position until they arrived and not pay attention to Ryo._

**~oOo~**

A boy with a slight spiky brown hair that looked to be just on an angle was walking down the street in a black jacket and black pants. He winked at some of the girls that walked past.

"Ah shoot, I'm going to be late," he said to himself. He quickly got speed and begun running to a large looking building.

His long legs allowed him to get more coverage, but even so it wasn't enough because the school chimed a powerful bell like noise that could be heard in old bell towers.

"Shit!" he cussed. He started sprinting as fast as he could to make it into the school grounds before the school gates shuts on him.

_Almost, almost_. He thought to himself. He picked up speed and ran past the closing gates. The large metal gates closed shut, vibrating a loud noise throughout the entire school grounds.

His hands held onto his knee caps as he panted to catch his breath. His head slowly lifted up and he wore a smile on his face, "made it."

At a distance, two boys were running out of the school and towards him. The boy squinted and recognize the two as his friends.

"Henry! Takato!" he called.

"Ryo! You better hurry up inside. Kazu and Kentao are distracting the teacher to give you enough time to sneak in the class so you won't get detention again," Takato explained. The fringes of his musky brown hair pointed slightly and the rest of his hair looked like a mess. Takato brought his hand up to neatly pat down his hair to make it look a little bit decent.

The other boy had a dark shade of blue for hair and a slightly tan skin – but not as tan as Ryo, "this is your third time. What do you do in the morning?"

"I have to make myself look food for the girls when I pass by them! Plus some of the girls from R.L usually walk in the opposite direction to the school so-"

"So you basically took half an hour to look and smell good?"

"Pretty much! Aw come on now Henry, what's a little thing like that going to do?" Ryo asked.

"Your life if you don't get into class! Kenta texted saying how he and Kazu are running out of distractions and idea!" Takato said worriedly, looking at his cellphone.

An alarming look replaced a cocky smug look on Ryo's face. "Crap! I don't want detention again!" He charged right past his friends and headed towards the school. Henry and Takato closely followed after him.

**~oOo~**

Second period was about to finish. Ryo sighed and felt all too bored. He already knew the stuff and his class has been going over the topic for two weeks. He didn't get why they had to continue talking about it again. He looked around the room and saw Takato busily taking down even more notes. He looked to the back of the class and saw Kazu doodling and Kenta playing cats cradle by himself.

"And that ends our lesson. You have the remainder of class to self study," said the teacher.

All the boys in the class cheered and started talking to one an other. Of course, most of them did actually study. Ryo thought it was the perfect time to go chat with his friends. He got up and walked towards his friends who were huddled over at Kazu and Kenta's desk.

"So, who else is going to your party Henry?" asked Kenta.

"My childhood friend and her friend," Henry replied casually. He received a lot of "OH"'s from his friends. Henry only gave them a confused look.

"Are they the only chicks going to the party then?" Kazu asked.

Henry nodded, "yeah – and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call them such a sexist name."

Kazu shrugged, "you know me! I haven't even spoke to a girl for such a long time!" he whined.

"Now, now. It shouldn't matter all that much," said Ryo, calming down Kazu.

"What're their names?" asked Kenta.

"Jeri Kato and..." Henry paused for a moment and looked a little puzzled.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah, who's the other girls name?" Kazu followed.

"Rika Nonaka," Henry whispered quietly.

All eyes widen. Kazu got up from his seat quickly, accidentally knocking down his chair. "THE Rika Nonaka is going to your birthday party!" he yelled. Ryo and to quickly cover up his mouth before Kazu said anything stupid. The guys turned to see what the noise was, some heard and was gossiping and talking about it.

"There's nothing to hear! Kazu was being like himself again! Whatever you heard was most definitely not true," Ryo shouted.

Most of the guys grumbled in disappointment and went back to what they were doing. Ryo, Henry, Kenta and Takato all glared at Kazu.

Ryo's hand was already off of Kazu's mouth when he shrugged, "what?"

"I can't believe you asked Rika Nonaka to come! I'm her biggest fan!" Kazu whispered. Henry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I don't think she'll take that too lightly. Mind you – she may look good in pictures, but she has quite a temper...also, she hates it when people goggled her and just...stare..."

Kazu obviously didn't hear what Henry had to say for he's already lost in admiration, "hey hey, do you think I can get her to sign my visor?" Everyone laughed at how hopeless Kazu was.

The bell rung and all the guys left the classroom to eat their lunch. Ryo left the classroom with Henry, Takato, Kenta and Kazu and the five of them were walking down the hall and to an empty classroom.

"Ryo!"

"Ryo Akiyama!"

The gang passed by a couple of fans of his. Ryo only chuckled and greeted them back before following after his friends to go have lunch.

"You're getting popular at school each and every day!" said Kazu.

Ryo shrugged, "eh, I don't think I'm _that _popular."

Takato rolled his eyes, "oh, don't be so modest Ryo." he gave a heartily laugh.

Ryo laughed, "well, if I can charm girls with a flash of my smile, I'm certain even guys would too – though that would be slightly creepy – ugh! It sucks to be in an all boys school!" he joked.

Kazu nodded in agreement, "yeah, yeah! You can't look at cute girls during school because all you see is boys everywhere! Nor can you accidentally walk into the girls changing room and all – no-not that I do that!" he said quickly, waving his hands in front of him. The other four boys stared at Kazu suspiciously but went back to walking to their lunch area.

They turned at the next corner and went down the hall, walking towards an isolated hallway and soon they reached their lunch hangout.

Takato took the hook of the dented door knob and slid it to the right. Everyone went into the classroom and the door shut closed.

The room was fairly dark, the only source of light was from the windows, but even the curtains were shut closed.

"It's a bit stuff in here, can't we open the blinds?" asked Kazu as he hopped and sat onto a desk.

"We can't. If we do that, people will know we're in here. We'll mostly get in trouble," Henry explained.

Kazu gave a low sigh. His arms stretched outwards towards the ceiling before settling back behind his head, "I forgot my lunch again, you guys have any extra food I can munch off? I promise I'll pay you back!"

"I have an apple," said Ryo, tossing the red fruit to Kazu.

Alarmed, the blonde quickly held out his hands, readying himself to catch the apple. The fruit landed perfectly into his hands. His kooky smile flashed, "thanks!"

"No problem," Ryo replied back.

**~oOo~**

Ryo, Henry and Kazu all had a free block while Takato and Kenta still had classes to attend.

A silent 'ding' was heard.

"What was that?" asked Kazu, putting a magazine down next to him.

"That was my phone...I got a text from...oh."

"Who's it from?" Kazu asked again, this time, he walked toward Henry and sat next to him, peering to get a good look.

"Someone," replied Henry as he tried to hide the phone. Unfortunately, Ryo took his phone from out of Henry's clutches and read the message.

"Whoa! Is this Rika the same one? Rika Nonaka?" Ryo questioned.

"What! Rika's texting Henry! I want to see!" Kazu demanded. He ran over towards Ryo and read the text.

"Should I reply to her?" Ryo asked, looking down at Henry's phone.

Henry hesitated before giving out his answer, "f-fine...but don't tell her you're my friends. She'll kill me!"

Ryo chortled, "ha ha. Can do!"

**Hey yourself. What's up?  
>From: Henry<br>1:07PM**

"Alright, text sent."

The boys – Ryo and Kazu – waited for Rika to reply to the text, which she did.

"What did she say?" asked Henry who was doing his homework.

"Hold on a minute, um...she said that she's bored and that she and her friend are going to your party. Oh! This is funny, she said 'you better make sure your friends don't eye me like some candy. I will personally beat the crap out of them.' My, my. Didn't know Wildcat has such a temper," Ryo commented.

Henry rolled his eyes. He whipped out his hand towards Ryo. The brunet knew he wanted his phone back. Ryo did nothing but placed the cell into Henry's hand.

"Aw! Why'd you give it back Ryo?" whined Kazu.

"Because as fun as it is, it's not our place to read someone else conversation with someone else."

A small ding was heard and the two boys turned to look over at Henry.

"Well? What did you tell her?" asked Kazu.

"That you guys thought I was messing with you when I told you that despite her being a model, she has the temper of a firework," Henry replied with a smirk.

"Did she say anything after?"

Henry nodded and showed Ryo and Kazu her reply: _"If you dare stare at me in any sort of way, I will make sure you won't be able to have children."_

"She seems quite interesting...does she have a boyfriend?" asked Ryo out of curiosity.

Henry shook his head, "she's not into that kind of stuff."

A playful simper was cast across Ryo's face, _'maybe I can change that.'_

The texts went back and forth. Ryo and Henry took turns replying back to Rika, occasionally, Kazu had his turn but it would always end up Rika getting angry so Ryo and Henry had to stop Kazu.

The conversation ended with Henry saying how his friends are bugging him and had to go. The end of the day drew near as the bell rang. Everyone left and went their separate ways. Ryo walked down the stairs and turned right. He felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He took it out and realized it was a call from his father.

"Hey dad."

"_Ryo! I have your clothes ready for you for the party tonight. Now, remember when you leave tonight, make sure the windows and doors are locked and the stove is turned off – oh oh! And turn the alarm on too._"

"Yeah, no problem dad. Anyways, take care on your business trip," Ryo said quietly. He was already at his locker and the door was wide open. He ended the conversation and stuffed his phone back into his pockets. He prod a book or two into his locker and shutter the door closed and locking it.

Ryo casually walked out of the school and advanced his way out of school grounds and onto the street to get back home and get ready.

It was almost three forty. His cellphone buzzed, which shocked Ryo for a bit. He took out his phone, grumbling and curious to who it might be.

"Takato? I wonder what he wants..."

**I saw her! I saw Rika in my parents bakery store! She just left as I was putting some stuff on the shelf!  
>From: Takato<br>3:38PM**

_That was kinda unusual..._ Thought Ryo. He shrugged it off and quickly gave a reply.

**That's great Takato. Man, wish I would have been there to see for myself!  
>From: Ryo<br>3:40PM**

Ryo still held onto his phone and continued walking down the path. He quickly saw his bus arrive and he dashed forward. Ryo took out his bus pass and flashed it to the driver. The bus driver gave a nod and Ryo went and sat at the very back.

His phone vibrated yet again.

**Ryo. Don't forget it's going to be like a high school dance so dress your best!  
>From: Henry<br>4:10PM**

Ryo chuckled and shook his head with glee.

**Alright, no prob  
>From: Ryo<br>4:11PM**

After he sent the text, he looked out the window and watched the scene go by. He saw a familiar person walking up the same hill the bus was going up on. He took a better look and almost stuck his face entirely on the window.

"It's Rika Nonaka!" he said to himself.

_'She looks a little glum...hmm...tonight's going to be quite interesting, wouldn't you say Wildcat?'_

**~oOo~**

Ryo had picked up his outfit from his place and locked up the house, making sure everything was secure and safe. He left the flat and dialed up Henry's phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Henry! It's me, Ryo."

"_Oh! Hey Ryo._"

"Ha ha. Anyways, I just got my clothes and I'll be on my way to your place kay?"

"_Okay, Takato's already here and he's slightly...panicking...but anyways, hurry on over because after we get ready, I'm picking up Rika and Jeri._"

"Alright, see you then!"

Ryo tucked his phone back into his school uniform pants and trotted down the hollow steps of the apartment buildling.

He tucked his outfit under his arms and ran down the street to the nearest bus stop. He got his bus pass out and ready. His footsteps were quiet but loud enough for him to hear them. Ryo grabbed onto a pole and swung around the corner and continued running. He's never felt such adrenaline since the track meet last year.

Ryo made it to the bus stop and sat there, catching his breath from all the running.

"Man, I gotta work out more..." he said to himself.

**~oOo~**

Ryo, Henry and Takato all finished preparing and dressed up nicely.

Henry wore a simple white dress shirt with one or two buttons unbuttoned. He also had on a pair of dark emerald green pants to accommodate the green cuffs.

"Man, you look spiffy Wong," Ryo commented.

Henry smirked, "you don't look all that bad yourself Aikyama."

Which was quite true. Ryo's hair may look slightly different, combed even, but all in all, he doesn't look like the playboy high school student. He wore a pale blue plaid shirt and a pair of dark brown pants.

"H-hey! Do you guys have any breath mints? My mouth feels a little...dry..." Takato said worriedly. He had on a full tux. A white shirt and a red tie accompanied by a black suit and pants. His hair remained the same mess it's been since school.

"Here." Henry threw Takato a box of tic tac.

"Heh...t-thanks."

"You look the most fanciest out of us. Why's that?" Ryo asked jokingly.

"N-no reason! No reason at all!" Takato quickly replied. Ryo and Henry only stared at Takato, eyeing him.

"I think it's because he'll meet Rika and Jeri."

"N-no! I'm not wearing a suit to impress Rika...I saw her at the store today and she looked kinda scary if you asked me..."

Ryo gave out a hollar, "so you prefer to chase the sweet girls hm?"

Takato's face turned as red as his neck tie. He loosened it a bit, but it was no good. Takato started fanning himself with his hand.

"Jeri is a sweet and kind girl. Since you like those types, I'm sure you and Jeri will hit it off," Henry stated. This got Takato much redder and Ryo laughing even more.

"Come on, we better hurry and pick the girls up. Rika's going to bite my head off if I make her wait any longer," Henry said with an uneasy smile.

**~oOo~**

The guys were already on the way to Rika's home. Henry sat in a different section in the limo while Takato and Ryo sat at the last section.

"Hey, what do you think all the others are going to say when they see us with Rika and Jeri?" asked Takato.

Ryo thought for a moment, "they'll probably yell, something like 'IT'S RIKA NONAKA'," Ryo immitated.

Takato whooped with glee, "that sounds about right! Kazu will probably go 'aww man! You get to be in the same car as Rika! No fair!'" Takato tried his best to impersonate one of his best friends.

"Then they'll glare at us and try to get their time with Rika most likely. Of course, after hearing about what she's really like, she'll probably rip everyone's eyes out..."

Takato shuddered, "I'm glad I'm not a crazed fan like most of the guys at our school..."

"Or Kazu," Ryo added.

"Yeah, that too."

The limo stopped and the door opened. "Hey guys. I'll be going over to get the girls and they'll be sitting here. Just sit tight for a while," Henry explained.

"Alright, no problem."

"O-okay..."

The door closed and the limo fell silent.

Ryo was absentmindedly playing with a stray strand of hair that fell onto his forehead along with another strand. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Takato was picking at the cuticles of his finger nails.

"Relax Takato, It'll be fine."

"I-I know it will..."

They heard noises outside and the door opened. In came a cute little brunette with a yellow dress. Takato's eyes lit up and Ryo snickered silently. The next person that came in was none other than Rika Nonaka in a dazzling pink dress. Ryo looked a little dumbfounded at how innocent she looked.

Takato had already struck up a conversation with the girl.

"I-I'm Takato!" he blurted.

The girl giggled, "I'm Jeri."

Ryo nodded with approval and turned his attention back at Rika and Henry's conversation.

"Aren't you getting in?" he heard her say.

"I'm sitting in a different place with my siblings-" that was a lie. His older brother and sister were studying abroad and Henry's little sister, Suzie was probably already at the party,"-you should at least be friendly with the guys in there." Henry finished. The door closed shut and Ryo was now unconsciously staring at Rika.

"So, what school do you go to Jeri?" asked Takato, trying to talk to Jeri more.

"I go R.L. Private School for girls. What about you Takato?" she asked back. Her voice was soft and kind. A small blush appeared on her face as she sat closer to Takato.

"I go to St. Calum – i-it's a private school for boys..." he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Jeri giggled.

Ryo decided to have a little fun with Rika seeing how she was sitting there and being unsociable, "aren't you Rika Nonaka?"

Ryo watched with curiosity as Rika's head slowly turned to face him. He was amazed and transfixed on Rika's brilliant shade of purple eyes. She looked like she had come out of a picture in a magazine. The fantasies going on in Ryo's head quickly left and threw him back to reality once she snarled and rolled those violet orbs.

"What's it to you?" she snapped. Ryo gave a small chuckle, _'she _does _have a temper.'_

The brunet raised his hands in front of him and wore a playful grin and quickly said, "nothing, nothing!" He paused for a moment, "it's just that I never believed that Henry's childhood friend would be a model such as yourself."

Ryo saw Rika lour at him, "yeah? Why should it matter hm?" she asked.

"My name's Ryo Akiyama."

"Great." Her arms were crossed in front of her. Rika's head turned to the side.

"Hnn..." he said quietly, "feisty aren't we Wildcat?"

Rika's head slowly turned towards him. He saw her glower at him and thought that her violet eyes turned a bit darker. "Don't call me that." she said strongly.

After that, the conversation ended with only Rika looking away and Ryo continuously looking at her with interest.

_'This is going to be the best night of my life,' _he thought to himself. He continued to stare and grin funnily at her. He was most likely going to ogle her until they arrived at the location of the party.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Second chapter of Checkmate is up. I think I sorta rushed this again...I've set up both chapters in each person's perspective and what was going on and what they thought when they first met in the limo. Enjoy!**

**-TakashiRika-**


	3. Party

Just a quickie on the character's age in the story:

Rika – 17  
>Ryo – 18<br>Jeri – 16  
>Takato – 17<br>Henry – 18 (now)  
>Kazu – 17<br>Kenta – 16  
>Suzie – 12<p>

**~oOo~**

A Ryuki Fanfiction

Checkmate

Chapter Three: Party

**Summary: **AU. A modernized Romeo and Juliet. Rika's the infamous Ice Queen at an all girls school. Ryo is the famous charming King at an all boys school. They both meet at one of their mutual friend's party. He fell for her. She told him to bugger off. Will he be able to charm the Queen or fail?

**~oOo~**

**Previously in Chapter Two:**

"_Hnn..." he said quietly, "feisty aren't we Wildcat?"_

_Rika's head slowly turned towards him. He saw her glower at him and thought that her violet eyes turned a bit darker. "Don't call me that." she said strongly._

_After that, the conversation ended with only Rika looking away and Ryo continuously looking at her with interest._

_'_This is going to be the best night of my life,' _he thought to himself. He continued to stare and grin funnily at her. He was most likely going to ogle her until they arrived at the location of the party._

**~oOo~**

The sky was darkening and the black limo pulled up into the driveway. The door was opened by a smiling Henry. Rika got out of the car and glared at him for a bit before stalking off.

"Did something happen during the ride?" asked Henry as Ryo was getting out.

Ryo shrugged, "eh, I did have some fun with her. Like calling her 'Wildcat', heh."

The half-Chinese-Japanese boy sighed and shook his head, "she hates being called any pet names," he explaiend. Ryo obviously had not heard him because he was running after Rika. Jeri and Takato were the ones let to leave the limo.

"Wildcat!" Ryo shouted.

Rika stopped and turned around with a ferocious look, "I told you not to call me that!" her voice rising with every word.

Ryo ignored her and finally caught up with her. He smiled and looked at her with the most eager eyes that's known. Rika returned the glance with disgust. She turned her heels with ease and walked away, trying to rid of him on her trail.

Jeri, Takato and Henry shared confused glances before shrugging it off and taking their time walking to the party.

Rika stomped with every step she took. She didn't care if her heels broke – well maybe she did seeing how her mother bought them specifically for her.

She felt an arm slip around her neck. She turned her head and saw Ryo walking side-by-side with that goofy grin plastered on his face.

Rika growled, "do you _mind_?"

"I don't actually!" he replied cheerfully.

The ginger groaned and walked on, covering her ears from Ryo's constant talking.

**~oOo~**

The party was held at a hotel ballroom. Inside was dark but shimmering with the lights of the disco ball and different coloured lights flashing away.

The four of them entered the ballroom, Henry had to go a different route to make his grand entrance.

Rika saw that Jeri and Takato were getting very friendly with each other. She made a face of disgust and shook her head. Rika then walked away to the beverage and food table to get something to snack on. Unbeknownst to her, a certain brunet followed her.

"Rika!" he shouted over the music.

She turned around when she felt his hand placed on her shoulder. Her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly at him. "What do you want Aikyama!"

Ryo thought for a moment before answering her, "to be friends?" he gave a sloppy shrug and a whimsical grin.

Rika's eyes stared at him as if he was kidding. "Ha! As if I'm going to be friends with a person like you!"

"Why not?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Because! You think you're so better then everyone. I don't befriend people who are cocky and arrogant," she said strongly.

"Well, maybe I'm _not _cocky and arrogant. You know, if you let your guard down and actually try to be friendly, they'll be happy to be your friends in return. It's not good to only have two friends-" Ryo got cut off by another male's voice.

"RYO!"

A blonde ran over to Ryo and draped his arm around him, "hey Ryo! Oh! Holy crap! It's Rika! _THE _Rika Nonaka!"

"Do I know you?" she asked, crossing her arms. The tapping of her heels was only heard clearly by her ears – despite the music raging out of the stereos.

"I-I'm Hirokazu – but you can just call me Kazu! I'm a huge fan – no – THE _NUMBER ONE _FAN!" he replied quickly. He stopped to catch his breath.

Rika raised a brow and stared at him, "um...sure?"

Kazu's eyes widen even more and clung onto Ryo's arm, "ohmygod! I think I'm in love!" he whispered creepily to him. Ryo looked at Kazu and then to Rika. He gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Kazu.

"She's not so much interested in guys just yet," he replied.

"Hey! I am interested in guys!" Rika retorted.

Ryo smirked, "oh yeah? Then which one of us would you rather go out with? Me," he lightly poked his chest with his thumb, "or him?" Ryo then pointed to Kazu.

"W-what kind of question is that!" she asked loudly. The question caught her off guard and wasn't expecting to answer something so demanding and personal. "I'm not answering that!"

Ryo shrugged, "that means that I was right. You're not at that age yet, are ya _Pumpkin_?"

He was mocking her no doubt. She could feel it that he's playing around with her. She didn't like it. "I'll have you know..." she said as she pointed and wagged her finger at him, "I do like guys – but I'm just not interested in anything. And I'm _obviously _not interested in _you_ either! So you can just take your money where your mouth is, and _shove it_!" She clicked her heels and walked away with no regret.

"Hm...stubborn girl I see..." Ryo commented quietly. Kazu's eyes shifted to the side and looked at Ryo. He wore a cautious expression. His eyes then followed after the angry red head.

Rika leaned against one of the supporting poles. She was far away from the massive group of males and a couple of girls.

"Rika!"

The said person turned halfway and saw a short girl with dark black hair and pink highlights.

"Suzie! I did not recognize you. You changed your hair?"

Suzie nodded, "yeah. The whole bunch of pink hair wasn't doing well for me. I decided to dye my hair black and get pink highlights," she replied as she twirled her hair.

"That's...great I guess. It looks nice," Rika stated nicely.

Suzie nodded, "yup! Oh my god! Rika! I love your dress! I never actually thought you would wear pink in public! You always said you hated pink because it was like, so girlie!"

Rika groaned, "I was _forced _into it. I didn't have a choice. I wanted to wear jeans too – but _noo_. Mom and Jeri wouldn't let me."

"Oh yeah! Where is Jeri? Henry said she was here too!"

Rika looked out into the crowd, "eh, she's here and there. Probably with that goggle head."

Suzie's brow knitted together, "goggle head – oh! You mean Takato!"

Rika closed her eyes as she shook her head, "yeah him, whatever."

"Damn...I was planning on asking him out too..." she muttered.

"Wait...asking who out now?"

"Takato! He's just so amazing!" Suzie squealed.

Rika snorted. She was getting tired of this conversation and wants to leave, but she couldn't very well hurt Henry's little sister's feelings. "Uh, I'm going to go find Jeri. I'll talk to you later." She made a quick getaway after Suzie waved bye. She slipped through the gaps of people who were dancing and jumping around.

She saw a girl wearing a yellow dress down at the other end of the room on a boy's lap. _'That's got to be Jeri.'_ thought Rika.

As Rika got closer to the couple, her eyes shut tight and had to turn around. She waited a few minutes and breathing in and out before facing the dreaded scene.

Jeri and Takato were snogging each other that it looked like they were about to suck each others face into their mouths.

"Jeri Katou!" Rika scolded.

Jeri and Takato pulled apart and saw Rika standing there with immense aura.

"R-Rika!" Jeri shrieked.

"Rika...it-it's not what it looks...okay well maybe it is...but-but we have a perfectly good explanation!" Takato said, scrambling his words and thoughts.

"Oh stop Takato...she caught us...I'll talk to you later?" she asked.

"Y-yeah! Of-of course Jeri!" he responded. Jeri giggled. Her soft lips pressed lightly against Takato's blushing face. Rika rolled her purple orbs and hooked her arm around Jeri's arm and dragging her away.

Once Rika let go of Jeri and stared at her with scorning eyes. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Um...making out with my boyfriend?" Jeri flinched as Rika raised her arms up and flung them back down.

"Jeri!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry!"

"You of all people should know that we are not allowed to have boyfriends! We're from R.L and they're from St. Calum! We're not allowed to associate ourselves with a private school for boys. R.L and Calum are _rivals_, Jeri," Rika explained.

"I know! I know and I'm sorry! But...I can't help it! Guys at St. Calum are just so cute – and Takato – he was really nice and really cute, and he's funny and sweet and a real gentlemen! Even if he looks to be a wimp – he really isn't!"

Rika let out an exasperated sigh, "look. I know you want to get into his pants," Jeri turned a bright red, "and I'm sure he wants to do the same as well. But you have to understand that we can't date guys from rival schools. We've been tied as the best private school in the country – albeit their athletic program beats ours by a few points – but still."

"Oh, come on Rika! It's just a party! I mean, how does it explain that we're friends with Henry?" she asked but a little bit more firmly.

"Because he's my childhood friend. I can't help that we're going to rival schools."

"Well..." Rika watched at Jeri tried to think of a good excuse to throw back, "what about you and Ryo?"

"What about me and Akiyama?"

"You two seemed to be hitting it off! It's obvious he likes you Rika," she stated.

"What?" Rika stared at her dumbfound, "no way! I had to tell him and his friend off that I'm not interested in guys like him."

Jeri didn't look like she bought Rika's lies, "that is utter bull! How can you _not _like Ryo?"

"How _can _I like Akiyama."

"You obviously like him too. Or you would have used his actual name instead of calling him by his last," she pointed out.

"...It's because I don't like him at all! Is it a crime to call someone by their last name _Katou_?" she made a large emphasize on Jeri's last name, dragging it. The tone of her voice was dry and bitter.

Jeri winced, "alright alright. I'm sorry I brought that up." She pouted and looked like a child who couldn't hang out with the bigger children.

"No...no...I'm sorry...it's just that Aki – I mean, R-Ryo has been bothering me this entire night. It was really annoying."

"I get it. It's alright Rika." she smiled.

The music turned down and the lights all turned towards the stage. There standing in the spotlight was Henry's father holding the microphone, "is everyone having a good time?" his voice boomed from the speakers.

The crowd all cheered. Henry's father laughed and got the crowd to settle down. "Well, I know you've all been waiting and wondering – so here he is! My son, the birthday boy, Henry!" his father took a few steps to the side while the crowd roared. Henry walked up onto the stage, his face pink with embarrassment and flattery.

His father handed him the mic. He waited for his friends and families to stop the cheering before talking, "it's a pleasure to be here you guys-" he stopped as the crowd cheered yet again. Henry gave out a laugh and continued talking, "I'm glad you all could make it. I really want to make a couple of special thanks to my friends: Ryo, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Rika! All of you – come on up here!"

The crowds energy was exploding everywhere. The said named teens were all pushed up towards the stage. Some people recognized Rika and all squealed. She rolled her eyes and ignored their pleas for autographs and a handshake.

They were all lined up and standing on each side of Henry. Ryo, Takato, and Kenta were standing on the left while Kazu, Jeri and Rika stood on the right.

Takato had his head slightly down but his eyes looked out into the audience. His face was red and he had his hand behind his head while the other was tucked into his pants pocket. Ryo just stood there like a Prince. Kento was looking everywhere. His eyes darted around and his head was all over the place.

Kazu on the other hand was imitating Ryo. He had his hands at the back of his head and winking at most of the girls on the dance floor. Rika rolled her eyes. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping. Her head moved side-to-side and she was trying to avoid any eye contact from anyone on the stage and people on the floor. Jeri had her arms swaying beside her. Her smile lit up and made some of the boys blush – in which Takato saw and pouted angrily.

"To my friends: you guys have made my childhood," Henry looked over at Rika and Jeri, "my elementary through high school," he then turned to face Kazu, Kenta, Ryo and Takato, "the best in my life. And to that, I want to give you all something special."

Henry's father got up back stage, but with him he was carrying small bags in different colours. He handed a yellow bag to Jeri, a blue bag to Rika, a brown bag for Kazu, a soft pink to Kenta, a navy blue bag to Ryo, and a bold red to Takato.

"In those bags are specially made phones for all of you guys. It's a matching set," Henry took out his phone, "I have one too – it's a green one." he replied sheepishly.

Each member took out the cellphone and admired it's beauty. It was a fancy touch-screen with a sliding keyboard for them to text with. The back of each person's phone is the same colour as their bags. Everyone was exceptionally happy sans Kenta who was complaining to why he got the girlie colour.

But even so, there was a picture of something on the back of each phones.

Henry's picture was a bunny almost – with much longer ears and one horn on top of it's head. Takato got a red dinosaur like picture. Ryo got the same thing as Takato – but the dinosaur like thing had a sort of helmet covering it's eyes and it's mouth was wide open. Jeri got a lion. Kazu got a couple of gears as the picture. Kenta got an angel (to which he complained again), and finally, Rika got a fox.

"This is amazing! Thanks Henry!" said Takato as he gave his best friend a hug.

Henry hugged back and laughed, "you're welcome Takato." They pulled apart and he turned to face his friends, "with these phones, we'll be able to contact each other more easily – plus we're sharing a special plan that my father created for us."

"That's so cool!"

"Lucky! I wish I was apart of their group!"

"They have such an awesome friendship!"

The comments about how tight their friendship is and how close they're all together flooded the room. Each member up on the stage laughed and enjoyed themselves pretty much.

**~oOo~**

After they all sung Henry "Happy Birthday" and ate a giant massive cake twice the size of Henry, everyone got back to dancing to the beat of the music and mingling, all except Rika who's ready to knock wind into Kazu.

"I mean I know you're not interested in dating and I know that your taste in guys are probably much higher and you expect a lot, but I will tell you, I can totally live up to those expectations!" Kazu rambled.

Rika groaned in pain as she had to listen to Kazu make himself more appealing to her, "please...kill me now..." she muttered quietly. She looked around the dance floor and spot Ryo not too far, as well as the young twelve year old Suzie chatting with him. Her face was ever so pink that it rivaled her highlights in her hair. She had her weight put onto one of her leg and her hip was stuck out a bit, making herself look much more curvier. Her hair was wrapped around her finger and she's even giggling. The sparkle in her eyes showed that she was very keen of Ryo. Maybe even _too _keen.

"Um...I'm going to get a drink Kaze," said Rika.

"It's Kazu..."

Rika shook her head but didn't remove her eyes off of Ryo and Suzie, "yeah um...sure okay." She made a quick get away towards the drinks. She grabbed the nearest bottle on the table and poured herself a cup. She had the cup place closely to her pink lips and tipped the cup upwards. Her mouth parted a little as the bubbling liquid flowed into her mouth.

She put the cup down onto the table after she finished and walked right up to Ryo and Suzie. She felt odd and out of character even. Her head felt woozy and she stumbled on her steps.

"Wow, you're quite the athlete huh?" Suzie giggled.

Ryo smirked, "yeah I guess. I mostly like b-ball and swimming."

"That's impressive. Maybe," Suzie got a little closer to Ryo and was caressing his forearm, "you can teach me how to swim? I've been having a bit of trouble."

Ryo's eyes looked strangely at Suzie and brushed her off of his arm, "um...I-I'm sure an actual teacher can help – I mean I'd love to and all – but you see, I'm not really – Rika! Wildcat! Glad you're here!"

Rika drunkenly stepped towards the two. Her eye lids were half closed and her face was blank. Her cheeks were flushed. Ryo caught her as she was leaning a bit to far to the left.

"Whoa, um. Are you alright Rika?" he asked.

Rika waved her hand in a shooing motion, "it's alright! Nothing to worry about! I'm fine I'm fine!" her words were slurred and Ryo knew.

"Are you..." he smiled apologetically to Suzie and dragged Rika to a distant faraway spot away from the bustling crowd. He sighed as he got her to lean against a beam, "are you drunk?" he asked.

"No."

Ryo tilted his head, "open your mouth."

"Why? So you can-can stick your tongue in my m-mouth?" she asked, hiccuping.

"No I'm not. I'm trying to see if my suspicions are right. Now open your mouth."

Rika pursed her lips and opened her mouth wide, "ahhh!"

Ryo leaned in and smelled her breath. He stood back up and Rika closed her mouth. "Yeah, you're drunk. What did you drink?" he looked at the drinks and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Rika shrugged, "I dunno. I drank something that-that I got Wyo – uh Ryo..."

Ryo smiled and felt that even though the feisty red-head is drunk, she made a very adorable drunk. "You know, you're actually kinda cute. You're a cute drunk."

Rika shook her head, causing bits of her hair do to come loose slightly, "no! I'm not-not drunk! You're delusional Wyo! I'd never get drunk!"

He chuckled, "you called me _Wyo_. I don't think even normal you would say something that...cute."

Rika's face glowed beet red and punched Ryo in the arm. "You're stupid! I don't know why I'm talking to you!" she tried to get away from his fast, but seeing how the room was spinning, she held her head with her hand and collapsed on the floor.

"Uh oh..." Ryo muttered. He quickly ran towards Rika and had her head resting in his lap. "Hey, Wildcat. Are you alright?" After a couple of shakes to get her to respond, he found out she was fast asleep. "Huh...guess you can't really tolerate alcohol..." he picked her up bridal style and went to find Henry.

"What happened?" asked the birthday boy.

"Apparently, someone brought in alcohol and Rika got a swig of it. She collapsed and is sleeping as you can see here," he explained.

"Damn. I should have made sure to check the beverage table for anything like that. I feel like a crappy host now."

"Oh, come on now Henry. We both know you aren't the one at fault. It happens to the best of us!" he said, reassuring his friend.

Henry gave him half a smile and sighed, "maybe you should take her home – oh wait her mom flew out to the states for a photo shoot meeting and her grandma went to visit her friend out of town..."

"She could..." Ryo stopped his sentence with an enlightened and entertained smile as he saw Henry's reaction.

"Oh no! You're not serious about taking her home with you are you?"

"Well, it's better then nothing right?"

Henry hesitated to answer, "well..."

"Well what? It's a solid idea. My dad's in England and won't be back next month. She could...she could sleep in the guest room! Or my room and I can just sleep on the couch. Come on, it's not like I'm going to take advantage of her."

"That's why I'm worrying," Henry replied bluntly.

Ryo rolled his eyes, "oh come on! Don't tell me you don't trust me with a sleeping drunk girl staying over at my house?"

"...yeah I don't trust you."

"Oh well, doesn't matter. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow alright? Have a fun time tonight! Later!" Ryo walked away from Henry, but still obviously still hearing his last words.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Henry shouted.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update? Ha ha. Had to do a lot of things and sorta got writers block – but it's alright now! Anyways, going to make this short – thank you reviewers! And about the whole HenryxAlice thing – I did research on her – she's basically kinda sorta a spirit/ghost because after they defeated the D-reaper, she disappeared, so she won't really appear in the story, maybe gets mentioned a few times, but not going to be a regular, sorry :/**

**-TakashiRika-**


	4. View

Just a quickie on the character's age in the story:

Rika – 17  
>Ryo – 18<br>Jeri – 16  
>Takato – 17<br>Henry – 18  
>Kazu – 17<br>Kenta – 16  
>Suzie – 12<p>

**~oOo~**

A Ryuki Fanfiction

Checkmate

Chapter Four: View

**Summary: **AU. A modernized Romeo and Juliet. Rika's the infamous Ice Queen at an all girls school. Ryo is the famous charming King at an all boys school. They both meet at one of their mutual friend's party. He fell for her. She told him to bugger off. Will he be able to charm the Queen or fail?

**~oOo~**

**Previously in Chapter Three:**

"_Oh no! You're not serious about taking her home with you are you?"_

"_Well, it's better then nothing right?"_

_Henry hesitated to answer, "well..."_

"_Well what? It's a solid idea. My dad's in England and won't be back next month. She could...she could sleep in the guest room! Or my room and I can just sleep on the couch. Come on, it's not like I'm going to take advantage of her."_

"_That's why I'm worrying," Henry replied bluntly._

_Ryo rolled his eyes, "oh come on! Don't tell me you don't trust me with a sleeping drunk girl staying over at my house?"_

"_...yeah I don't trust you."_

"_Oh well, doesn't matter. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow alright? Have a fun time tonight! Later!" Ryo walked away from Henry, but still obviously still hearing his last words._

"_Don't do anything stupid!" Henry shouted._

**~oOo~**

Ryo, still carrying Rika, gently placed her feet on the ground as he waved his hand to call a cab. A red and white cab pulled up from the curb. Ryo carefully got Rika into the car and he followed after.

The car drove away from the Hotel. Ryo told the driver to go to west thirty-ninth, apartment building number six hundred and ten. The driver gave a nod and made a smooth turn.

The ride was silent, Rika's head dropped down and leaned on Ryo's shoulder. His head turned to look down at the sleeping red head. Whatever she must have drank must have been fairly strong – or she just cannot tolerate alcohol whatsoever, even if the drink itself is weak.

A buzz was felt in Ryo's pocket, he took it out and realized Takato has called him.

"Hello, Takato?"

"_Hey Ryo. I heard from Henry. How's she holding up? Jeri was a little upset when she found out..._"

"Eh," Ryo looked at Rika once again and then to his left as he watched the scenery, "she's doing well. Sleeping actually."

"_Alright – hey – Jeri! W-wait-_"

"_Hello? Ryo?_" It was Jeri who was talking now. She managed to take the phone from Takato.

"Hey, Jeri right?"

"_Yeah – how's Rika doing?_" she asked nervously.

"She's doing fine. Just sleeping. Do you know if she is able to tolerate alcohol or not?"

There was a long pause from the other line, but Ryo still heard breathing, "_well...Rika's never fond of drinking...she really hates the taste of any wine and alcoholic beverages in general – but even _if _she drank something to get her drunk, I'm sure she would have noticed it...I feel like such an awful friend..._"

Her voice went higher each word that was said. Pauses in between and even heavy breathing. He heard Takato reassure the brunette on the other line.

"_Hello? Ryo?_" it was Takato again.

"Yup, I'm here."

"_Well, we're going to go celebrate some more. Take care – oh and Jeri said that if you ever so touch Rika in any way, she'll personally hunt you down and murder you..._" he replied uneasily.

Ryo laughed, "you sure got yourself a handful huh Takato?"

Ryo could practically see Takato's reaction, "_s-shut up! Good night!_" the line went dead and Ryo put his _new _phone in his pocket. He really is thankful to Henry that they all got a special phone with a special plan made just for them. Made him feel...special.

The cab pulled up in front of the apartment building. Ryo gave the driver the money in exchange for the change. Ryo took Rika and carefully carried her out of the cab. Once again, he carried her princess style.

They arrived at the front door. Rika's feet were on the ground once again. Ryo was rummaging through his pockets to find his house keys when he heard Rika mutter something incoherent. The ringing of the keys attached on the key chain was melodic. Ryo put one of the key with a green cover on the top into the keyhole and the door was opened.

Ryo used his foot to hold the door in place as he got Rika in side.

The brunet carried Rika to the elevator and pressed the button. The letter "G" lit up and a simple ding was heard. The elevator doors slid open and the two got inside.

His finger absentmindedly pressed the button five. He could feel the cart moving up and the faint sound of cheesy elevator music. He looked at Rika who was in his arms and smiled. He's going to probably fix her a class of water and Advil. He made a mental note to wear a helmet just in case she wakes up.

Ryo once again grabbed his keys and shoved another key with a yellow cover into the key hole. He turned the door knob and threw the door opened. Ryo flicked the lights on and entered his home, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Alright. We're here. Now I need to get you lying down," he said to Rika, obviously knowing she could not hear him.

Ryo walked into his bedroom carrying Rika with him. He placed her on top of his bed. His head tilted to the side as he watched her sleep. She looked quite peaceful and genuine. Like she was showing her true self instead of hiding behind a fierce exterior.

He did something that shocked him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He knew this was moving fast – especially since they just met. He got up and left the room to get her a glass of water and advil just in case she were to wake up anytime.

**~oOo~**

It was early in the morning. Rika groggily woke up from her long nap. She felt her head pounding heavily and couldn't even get herself to sit up properly without groaning in pain.

_'Ugh...w-where am I?' _she asked herself. She was now certain she was not in her room, in her home.

Rika looked to the right and saw a glass of water with two pills next to them. She furrowed her brows and shrugged. Taking the pills and swallowing the whole cup of soothing liquid.

She felt a bit better, still a little dizzy, but at least her head wasn't making a racket. She noticed that her new touch phone was blinking blue. She wondered what it was and pressed the middle circle button under the screen and realized she had gotten a bunch of texts and missed calls from her friends and family.

She read the texts that were sent from Jeri. Most of them read if Rika was doing alright and how her mom and Grandma were worrying – well her mom was mostly spazzing and freaking out that her daughter hasn't come home yet and hasn't contacted them.

She read the one single text from Henry, and it read: _I called your home and assured your mom and Grandma that you were going to be staying over at my place because Suzie wanted to spend more time with '_us big kids_'._

Rika laughed while shaking her head. It was just like Henry to make up the most ridiculous excuses. Most of the missed calls were from Jeri, _again_. A couple from her mom and Grandma. One was surprisingly from Kazu – but once she heard his message, he was only calling to ask if he could spend more time with her. Rika gave a disgusted grunt and placed her phone onto the end table. She got up and walked out of the unknown habitat until – that is, she saw him lying on the couch with unopened eyes and a slight snore.

"Dammit to hell..." she muttered. She sighed and tried to look for a piece of paper and a pen. Thankfully she found them in a drawer in the kitchen. She quickly scribbled something. Grabbing a piece of tape, Rika stuck the note in Ryo's hair. Her lips twisted into a half smile and half frown. Her shoulders relaxed a little before leaving his apartment building. She was happy that it was the weekend and not a weekday, or else she would have been late to school.

**~oOo~**

Rika took the cab and was headed to Jeri's place. She sent a text to her and made a phone call to her home to tell her mom and Grandmother that she's alright and just going to Jeri's place next.

The drive stopped just a block away. Rika thanked him and gave his his money – telling him to keep the change as she rushes out the taxi doors. Rika's feet were starting to pain her. The heels she wore were nice – but uncomfortable to walk in for a long period of time.

She reached Katou's residence and had her hand took a hold of the brick wall popping out to make her steady. She was already about to fall flat on her face because of the heels.

Rika managed to take a few baby steps and entered the quaint restaurant and saw Jeri peek her head out of the kitchen. "Oh my god! Rika!" she hurried over to her friends side and led her to sit down, kicking off her heels while she was at it.

"Are you alright?" asked Jeri.

Rika winced, "e-eh...I'm good...feet hurts like hell though...I had to walk down the streets to find a freaking taxi. Do you know how painful it is to wear heels!"

The brunette laughed, "yes Rika. I do. You just need to get used to them! Or find heels that are actually comfy to walk in for hours."

The red head rolled her eyes, "_obviously _you would say that. Every time we hung out you would always wear heels – and if we're at a mall or whatever you would go to the shoe store that had cute shoes and heels!"

"Now, now Rika," Jeri started, waving her hand to dismiss Rika's protest and whines, "enough about heels. Where did you go anyways?"

Rika paused for a moment. She didn't really want to say that she randomly appeared in Ryo's bedroom – besides, Jeri would get the wrong idea. "Henry's..."

Jeri quirked a brow, "really? But, I just talked to Henry last night and you weren't even to be seen...come on Rika, please don't lie."

She sighed, "fine, fine! I'll tell you! But, don't get all in over your head got it?" she warned. Jeri nodded.

"I..." she looked at Jeri's suspenseful face. "I was at Ryo's place..." Rika heard Jeri gasp and her mouth open, wanting to say something – but of course Rika beat her to it, "it wasn't anything like that okay! All I remember was passing out at the party and waking up in his room with a hangover! There was a glass of water and two Advils just sitting on the end tables of his bed! I even saw a text from Henry saying that he helped make up a lie for me and told my mom and grandmother that I was over at his place!"

Jeri stifled a chuckle. Rika's body fell in defeat. Her shoulders slumped down and her head was tilted, "I didn't _ask _for that asshole to bring me back to his place!"

Her friend gave an understanding nod, "I know...I...also have a confession to make..."

Rika looked at Jeri wearily, "it's not something that will get us into big shit now is it? Because I'm already in huge shit! God dammit all," she cussed.

Jeri twiddled her thumbs and looked around the room. Her lips were pressed down together, making it seem like they disappeared in her mouth, "w-well...actually it might not get _you _in trouble...m-more like...it will get _me _in trouble..."

Rika immediately knew what the brunette was thinking, "oh god...you...you didn't...get _deflowered_ did you?" she asked quietly.

Jeri's eyes opened wider and her face was redder than Rika's hair, "n-no! I-I didn't...w-we didn't...i-it was j-just um...f...e...pl...a..."

"I'm _sorry_?"

"Fo...pl...y..."

"Come again?"

"_Fore play_!" she hissed.

Rika went silent. Blinking at her friend. "What...the...hell..._Jeri!_" she seethed. Jeri knew the scolding would come.

"You know you shouldn't be doing this! You're too young to be...to be doing these sort of things! And...why goggle head! I knew you had weird tastes in guys but – _him_? This is going _way _below the belt!"

Jeri's brow knitted downwards, her hands on her hips as she glowered at Rika, "what do you have against Takato? He's the most sweetest guy there is to known! Just because you didn't get laid doesn't mean you can take your frustration out on me!"

Rika stood up abruptly, causing the chair to hit the floor, "ex_cuse_ me! I do _not _want to get laid! Especially not with Akiyama! You of all people should know he's not my type! Basically all these guys are not my type!"

Jeri scoffed, "oh please." Her eyes rolled. Her voice was now dripping with bitter sweet. Rika hated the tone she used whenever she got angry. "You say that he's not your type right? Well I bet he is! And I bet you that you will develop some sort of feelings for him as well as actually wanting him! Don't be so fast to shut an opportunity out like that! That's always been your problem! You've shut everyone out so they won't be able to get close to you! You've been doing that since your dad left!" Jeri quickly realized the doomed words that were just said and covered her mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it like that Rika!"

Rika however, took ever word Jeri said like a bullet. She's told both Henry and Jeri what had happened with her father – he basically got up and left her and her broken mother alone to fend for themselves. Her eyes drooped and her face paled.

"Rika?" Jeri said softly.

"I-I'm going to go...s-sorry." Rika quickly grabbed the thrown heels and ran out of the shop, not bothering to put on her fancy shoes. Rika heard her name being called from Jeri. Over and over again – but she didn't look back. All she did was continued to run.

**~oOo~**

Ryo had woken up several hours after Rika had left. He took the note out of his hair and it read: _Thank you – Rika_.

He gave out a good laugh and went into his room so he can put the note into his desk drawer – sentimental value of course.

He got a text and checked to see who it was.

_Kazu: Hey buddy! I heard you took Rika home! Lucky bastard!_

Ryo shook his head and quickly typed back to the blonde.

_Ryo: You're being dellusional. Nothing happened. She was wasted and passed out at the party. So I had to take her to my place – no sense in getting her into trouble if I took her to her place right?_

_Kazu: STILL! You took THE RIKA NONAKA to YOUR place! Any guy would have loved to be in your shoes!_

Ryo shook his head and rolled his eyes, "you've _got _to be kidding me..." he groaned. He quickly typed back to him, saying how he needs to get his priorities straight and explaining himself that he'd rather not take advantage of someone who was all vulnerable already. He hurriedly left his room and finished brushing up before exiting his home.

Not even a minute had pass that he started thinking about what Kazu had said to him. He shook every thought and words that entered his brain and focused on meeting with Henry at his place.

His slim tight dark jeans fit perfectly albeit the rough troubles of putting them on as they clung to his legs. A short sleeved navy blue and gray sweater landed perfectly on his upper body, comforting him warmly but still giving a nice breeze made him a bit happier with the day. He felt his phone buzzing and decided to ignore it, thinking it was just Kazu being Kazu and spurting out nonsense about last night fiasco.

His phone buzzed yet again. Being fed up with having people giving him strange looks, he took out his phone, he took a small glance at some mothers covering their child's eyes. _'What the – what the hell do they think I _have_?' _he shuddered, taking his phone completely out and giving the mothers a small glaring pout before checking to see who was constantly annoying him.

_Kazu: Ryo! Buddy! Tell me some details at least! What happened?_

_Kazu: Ryo? OI! You there?_

_Henry: Hey – is it okay if I invite three more people?_

_Takato: Ryo, hi. Uh...what's up?_

Ryo laughed. Replying to his friends texts.

_Ryo: NO Kazu. Go get your own woman if you're so desperate._

_Ryo: Hey Henry – nah, that's fine with me! Like I always say, the more the merrier right?_

_Ryo: Hey Takato – I'm doing fine...how about you buddy? You and that Jeri girl got pretty chummy eh?_

He turned the next corner and saw a familiar red head. A smirk pressed up against his face. His eyes danced with sheer playfulness.

"Rika! Hey! Rika!" he called out. But the red head didn't respond. Ryo furrowed his brows in confusion as he ran to catch up with her.

His long legs caught up to the girl pretty quickly. He placed his hand on her shoulders but did not expect what came next. She turned around and instead of the usual pale purple eyes fiercely looking at him and the same face structure and boldness, it was more soft and her green eyes stared at him.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry miss...I thought you were someone else..." he apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"I-it's no problem!" she said faintly. Her red face blended well with her hair as she quickly walked away to a man, presumably her boyfriend. He gave Ryo several death glares before walking off with the girl in his arms.

Ryo let out an uneasy chuckle, "o-oh boy...alright...no time to stall, gotta get over to Henry's place..." he moved his feet quickly to the Wong residence just ten blocks away from where he was.

Two and a half blocks away, he began to get tired and desperately needed to replenish his thirst.

"Dammit...might as well tell Henry that I'll be late..." Ryo took out his phone and dialed up Henry's number by double clicking his contact name. The tone rang until he heard a click.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Henry? I may-may be a bit late...I'm still on my way...why do you have to live so far?"

"_Ha ha. Why don't you just take the bus? Or a cab?_" he asked. His voice was broad and low but the same boyish him was kept hidden underneath the serious tone of his voice.

"It's better to get some exercise you know! Anyways, I think I'll make it to your place soon. See you later," he replied.

"_Alright, see you Ryo._"

Ryo stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He began to run on the spot before dashing down the block.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Okay so. Really long update huh? It's already 2012 now...sorry about that you guys. Motivation for this story was replaced by a schist load of other stuff. I may not be able to update for a while though. However, if I find the time, I may update this story randomly ha ha! Anyways, have a nice...2012 year 8D**

**-TakashiRika-**


End file.
